You Light My Fire
by honeyMellon
Summary: Shuuhei received a new silk sleeping kimono from Ichigo and the other students from Karakura town, and was hoping that it would trigger Renji's interest. Little did he know what kind of reaction he would get...


**This is a gift fic to manaika, who guessed the right answer to my little quiz in Tease! Hope you'll like this. :)**

* * *

"Whoa..." Shuuhei couldn't help but take in a deep breath as he ran his fingers over the exquisite silk fabric in his hands. The teal-colored, embroidered sleeping kimono was a gift from his friends from Karakura town, a belated get-well token for his near-fatal injury months ago. Shuuhei had never touched, much less _owned_, anything of such high quality, and for the moment he was speechless with awe and gratitude.

Renji sat next to his dark-haired partner, resting his chin on an open palm, and watched in amusement. He'd known that Shuuhei would love the gift when Orihime had shown it to him days ago, and he'd actually been looking forward to seeing this exact expression on Shuuhei's face.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Shuuhei asked, rubbing his hands over the kimono and feeling the intricate handiwork. "I mean, they're kids after all. This must have been expensive!"

"Ishida is good friends with the lady who made this," Renji said reassuringly. "You know how often the guy goes to that sewing store for that weird hobby of his. The woman is the owner of the store."

"Oh." Shuuhei fell silent after that, and for a few minutes just sat there enjoying the feel of silk under his palm.

They were sitting on the porch just outside Renji's quarters. The evening was young, the sky had just begun to show a slight tint of orange as the sun approached the horizon. A cool breeze gently caressed their _shihakusho_ as the two men sat side-by-side, quietly enjoying each other's company. Renji had just received news that morning that he would soon be dispatched on a long-term mission to be stationed at Karakura town as part of the preparation for the war, and both of them were feeling a little down.

The kimono brought back memories of Shuuhei's near-death experience, and, to be honest, Shuuhei always felt emotional when he thought back about what happened. That had been the turning point for him and Renji; from having to hide his feelings from the redhead to finally being able to spend the nights in each other's arms made him almost thankful—morbid as it may sound—that he'd almost died. But, it also reminded him of the reason he'd decided to hide it in the first place. Flicking a sideways glance at the man next to him, Shuuhei sighed inwardly as the prospect of facing Tousen one day. He wasn't stupid; he fully understood what was the most likely outcome. It would be a battle to the death, and he held no illusions about the difference in their power.

Well, he will worry about it when the day comes, Shuuhei decided with a small smile as he once again returned his attention to the gift in his lap.

"I hope it'll fit," Renji commented, oblivious to the brief inner turmoil in Shuuhei's mind.

Shuuhei shot him a smile with an arched eyebrow. "We'll find out tonight," he said in a nonchalant tone despite his suggestive words. Renji immediately grinned back and licked his lips. Shuuhei felt his pulse quicken a little at the small glint of lust in the redhead's eyes, and he bit his tongue to refrain from saying anything else that might result in a mad rush to Renji's bed. No, today he was in the mood for something slow and sensual. Plus, they had dinner plans with their regular gang.

"We should go," Shuuhei said, getting up to his feet and dusting his _shihakusho_. "Just give me a minute to put this away in your room."

"Just leave it on the bed! Don't even bother to fold it," Renji called out, giving Shuuhei a knowing wink as he did so.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes. "Stupid horny bastard," he said under his breath, but immediately earned a scowl from the redhead, who managed to hear it anyway.

* * *

By the time the two of them got back from the izakaya restaurant, it was almost midnight. Renji was a little buzzed from all the sake that he'd had. That would have been perfectly fine if it hadn't made him extra frisky; it began with a light caress on the thigh, then went to a full blown, open-mouthed kiss..._in front of all their friends!_ Shuuhei had been mortified, but then figured that most of them would have no memory of this, judging from their levels of drunkenness.

"Come on, go bathe and change," Shuuhei said for the fifth time, trying to get Renji out of the bed. The redhead had planted himself there right after entering the room.

Shuuhei himself had already finished cleaning up and had changed into his new kimono. He actually felt a little disappointed when Renji didn't comment on it, but then again the man was probably too drunk and sleepy to even notice it. Personally, Shuuhei loved the kimono; the silk was heaven against his skin and the cloth shimmered in the low, orange-yellow light in the room. He fingered the loose sash around his waist; it was the only thing that kept the kimono closed, and even so, every time Shuuhei moved, his toned torso could be seen. He had hoped that this would trigger a sensual night with Renji, but it looked like it wasn't going to happen. Changing into the kimono and feeling the softness of the fabric against his skin had lit a small fire, and he felt increasingly aroused as the kimono brushed against his thigh and, occasionally, his front. He sighed dejectedly, yet at the same time couldn't help grinning; Ichigo and the rest of the kids would be horrified if they knew what kind of effect their gift had on Shuuhei.

A loud groan made Shuuhei whip his head around. Renji had finally sat up, and had his face buried in his palms. His ponytail was a mess from rolling around in the bed, but Shuuhei still found it fascinating. Running his fingers through Renji's soft red hair was one of his favorite things to do. Well...no, he thought with a smile, his _favorite_ thing to do was actually to _pull_ Renji's hair, especially when he was right at the edge and about to—_oh stop thinking about it_, Shuuhei mentally slapped himself. There was no point getting himself all riled up tonight. Well, too late, he thought with a sigh, he was already sporting an erection, which he covered by pulling the kimono tighter around himself. He watched Renji's back as the redhead made his way to the bathroom on unsteady legs, shedding his clothes as he walked. By the time he stepped through the door, he was completely bare, and Shuuhei couldn't tear his eyes away from the muscled, powerful frame. Even after Renji disappeared into the bathroom, Shuuhei continued to stare at the door, which was left wide open. He wondered briefly if it was a subtle invitation for him to join Renji, but then decided not to pursue it. He _really_ didn't want to fan the fire in himself if it was not going to be properly doused in the end.

Shuuhei must've dozed off at some point, because when he opened his eyes again he nearly fell off of the bed in surprise; Renji's face was directly in front of his, so close that he could feel the redhead's breath on his forehead.

"Hey," Renji said, his voice surprisingly steady and soft for someone who was supposed to be kind of drunk. He reached out and gently cupped Shuuhei's cheek, then peered in Shuuhei's still-surprised eyes. "Sorry I scared you." Renji's eyes were a little red from drinking, and Shuuhei caught the scent of alcohol on Renji's breath, but other than that, the bath appeared to have re-energized the redhead.

"Nah, I'm okay," Shuuhei said with a smile, then he shifted his body aside to let Renji climb in next to him. But Renji sat down before he'd finished moving aside, and he suddenly found himself stuck. Turning around, he realized, as did Renji, that the redhead had accidentally sat on a corner of Shuuhei's kimono. Since it was only loosely held together by the sash, the tug ended up undoing the knot, and the kimono fell open, revealing Shuuhei's smooth, tan torso and hip.

"It looks perfect on you," Renji said, shifting his butt to pull out the edge of the kimono. His fingers lingered on the piece of fabric, and his eyes wandered down to Shuuhei's exposed flesh. "I like what I see," he added, his mouth curling up in a sly smile.

Shuuhei followed Renji's gaze and, to his own surprise, he found himself blushing. Well, so much for covering up, he thought, painfully aware that his state of arousal was still evident despite having dozed off briefly.

"Did you start without me or something?" Renji leaned in and asked in a whisper, his lips lightly brushing against Shuuhei's ear.

Shuuhei shuddered. Besides the hair, Renji's bed voice was the other thing that Shuuhei found irresistible; it was deep, a little throaty, and always held a hint of mischief, or danger, depending on Renji's mood. Tonight, it sounded dangerous. Shuuhei swallowed audibly as he felt Renji's lips trace down his neck, raising goosebumps and sending a thrill through his body.

"You look really good," Renji murmured. Placing his hands on Shuuhei's shoulders, he pulled the man to face him. His eyes took in the soft, silky glow of the fabric draped across his lover's body and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Thanks," Shuuhei said with a laugh. "I think this kimono really accentuates my figure."

Renji chuckled. He got up on his knees on the bed and swung a leg over Shuuhei's body, then he sat down and straddled Shuuhei's hips.

Shuuhei's pulse quickened as he looked up to meet Renji's eyes; the redhead was looking at him intently with slightly red, glazed eyes. There was an unmistakable glint of lust in them. Maybe he would get his sensual night after all.

"Yeah," Renji said, grinning. "It definitely does." He pushed Shuuhei slowly onto his back, then bent down to claim Shuuhei's lips.

Shuuhei closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Parting his lips, he welcomed Renji's tongue and immediately tasted sake. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it added a new twist to their kiss, and Shuuhei actually felt a little more excited than usual. He sucked on Renji's lips and traced his tongue on the familiar outlines of Renji's teeth, then, feeling a little bold, he bit down on Renji's lower lip.

Too late, he suddenly remembered how Renji reacts to that gesture. Sure enough, Renji growled and suddenly attacked Shuuhei's mouth with an increased level of passion. Shuuhei forgot to breathe for a moment as the redhead's breath became heavier and louder as the kiss deepened.

"Wait—" Shuuhei pulled away and gasped. But that was the only word he was allowed; Renji cut him off by pressing his lips roughly on Shuuhei's again. Shuuhei struggled slightly and tried to take control of the kiss, but Renji's strength made it impossible.

The memory of the last time this happened flashed in Shuuhei's mind, and he shivered; whether it was in anticipation or dread, he wasn't sure. Just as he thought he was going to have to kick Renji off of him to get a breath of air, the redhead broke the kiss. Shuuhei's eyes flicked up to look at Renji, and was taken aback at the fierce, almost wild look in his lover's eyes.

Without a word, Renji dove down again. This time, he attacked Shuuhei's neck, sucking at the tender skin with such force that Shuuhei knew it would definitely leave marks. Shuuhei winced a little when he felt Renji's teeth graze his skin; it was sharp, but he didn't think it had actually cut the skin. Last time, Renji had bitten down on the flesh between his neck and shoulder, and that had _hurt_. But...it had also been disturbingly arousing; Shuuhei remembered his own surprise when he found himself turned on by the bite last time. His heart skipped a beat. Was Renji going to bite again?

By now Shuuhei had forgotten that he had wanted a _slow and sensual_ night, what was happening now was anything but. His own breath was getting almost as ragged as Renji's; the grip on his shoulders was hard enough to give him a dull ache, and he could feel Renji's hardness against his own every time Renji moved.

"Hands," Renji said suddenly, his voice commanding and hoarse. Stunned, Shuuhei blinked, unsure of what Renji meant. As he hesitated, the redhead gave a grunt of impatience and grabbed Shuuhei's wrists. Shuuhei struggled instinctively, but couldn't stop Renji from yanking his arms above his head. The sudden movement stung his already-aching shoulders, and Shuuhei let out a low growl of pain before he could stop himself. For a moment he thought Renji would hear it and stop, just like how he had stopped when he realized that he had bitten Shuuhei, but to his surprise—and to his own shock, delight—Renji didn't stop. With one hand holding Shuuhei's wrists firmly, his free hand went to Shuuhei's chest, kneading and rubbing the taut muscles. The rough texture of Renji's palm brought a rush of heat to Shuuhei's skin, and Shuuhei was torn between wincing from the pain on his wrists and arching his back into Renji's touch.

Renji, on the other hand, only had one thing on his mind; he wanted to devour the perfect body under him, and he wanted it _hard_. Shuuhei's flushed face with his heavy-lidded eyes and parted lips only drove him further into the frenzy, and now he wanted to hear his name from those lips. No, not just that; he wanted to hear Shuuhei _scream_ his name.

Shuuhei's eyes had closed on their own accord when Renji rocked his hips, crushing their erections together. It brought on a burst of pleasure that left Shuuhei gasping for breath, and it didn't stop, because Renji didn't stop. Groaning and muttering curses under his breath, Renji rolled his hips over and over again. The combination of Renji's voice and movements made Shuuhei's toes curl, and he made his need known, loud and clear, with trembling moans.

Lost in their world of lust and pleasure, they weren't even aware that they had changed positions at some point. Shuuhei suddenly realized that Renji was now kneeling between his legs when he felt a not-so-gentle nudge on his inner thigh, urging him to give Renji more space. Shifting his legs, Shuuhei was only allowed a split second to say Renji's name in a breathy whisper before his lips was once again rudely taken by the redhead. Shuddering at the sensation of teeth on the fragile skin in his mouth, Shuuhei wrapped his legs around Renji's waist and curled them, pinning Renji against his body.

Renji had long since lost the ability to speak; Shuuhei pulling him closer only served to blur his vision more than it already was, and he let out another low growl deep in his throat. That's it, he couldn't deal with all this rubbing and kissing anymore. The tension in his loins urged him to move on.

Shuuhei's breath hitched when Renji suddenly reared up and gripped his hips. He was only vaguely aware that Renji had lined himself up and was beginning to push forward. _Hey, preparation..._Shuuhei's mind reminded him, but he didn't pay attention. _You're going to regret this tomorrow_...his inner voice warned. Then, his head snapped back and he let out a wail of pain when a searing, burning ache lanced through his body.

"Fuck!" Shuuhei swore, then gritted his teeth as his body was jerked upwards by Renji's thrust. He felt their hips connect and knew that Renji had gone all the way in at once, something the man rarely did. The sensation of being completely filled hit him a few seconds after the fact, and Shuuhei grunted. Scrambling blindly, he reached up and grabbed Renji's arms, which were placed palm-down on either side of his head. When Renji pulled out briefly and thrust back in again, Shuuhei let out a hoarse cry and dug his nails into Renji's straining muscles. It hurt, it really _hurt_, but somewhere along the pain, Shuuhei felt a thrill of excitement and...pleasure. They've had similar, somewhat rough sex before, but this was...this was something else.

He didn't keep track of how long they'd gone on like this, but the ache had receded and Shuuhei had begun to raise his hips to meet every brutal thrust, crying out every time their hips met. His eyes fluttered open now and then, and he caught sight of messy red hair and brief glimpses of Renji's flushed face and tightly shut eyes. Shuuhei knew that Renji's arms would be bruised, but he didn't care; he needed something to cling to, something to anchor himself down as he lifted his lower body.

Renji felt sweat trail down along his hairline as he snapped his hips. The heat, the tightness of being enveloped by Shuuhei made him forget everything else. He bit his lower lip and was only vaguely aware of the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, but it didn't really register in his mind. The wild cries from Shuuhei's lips made his head swim, and he found himself wanting more. He wanted to hear his own name.

An especially hard thrust rocked Shuuhei's body and he felt the familiar tension build. He felt himself tighten under Renji's stomach; he was almost there. And like always, as he approached the edge, he began to mumble Renji's name as a warning of his impending release.

"Louder." At the first call, Renji managed to find a sliver of clarity to say, the word came tumbling out in a trembling voice.

Shuuhei's eyes fluttered closed at the command. "Renji!" he panted, more clearly this time. He was finding it difficult to breathe, every breath he took was simply jerked out of his lungs with each thrust. He heard Renji repeat the request, and he threw his head back and screamed.

At the sound, Renji felt something snap in himself, and his body seized up. He felt Shuuhei pulse around him, and he gave a loud, choked cry before tumbling over the edge. He didn't hear his own sobs that followed, but he heard Shuuhei's voice clearly, whispering his name over and over again even as they gradually began to come down from their high.

Heart beating wildly, Renji remembered how to breathe normally again. It was then, he realized how hard he was gripping Shuuhei's thigh; imprints of his fingers stood out starkly against the smooth skin, the marks of his blunt nails apparent and already turning a deep red. It was also then, he suddenly felt throbbing pain on his arms.

"I think you just killed me," a shaky voice said. Shuuhei finally let go of Renji's arms, and his legs collapsed onto the bed around Renji's knees. "Oww." He tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but ended up falling back onto the mattress. His chest heaved as he took in deep breaths to calm himself.

"Sorry," Renji said sheepishly as he crawled up to lie down next to his exhausted partner. He was bone-tired himself, and his limbs shook with every movement. "Ugh," he let out a sigh as he buried his face into the pillow. He threw an arm around Shuuhei and pulled the man close.

Shuuhei brought up a trembling arm and poked Renji in the ribs in a playful protest of his roughness. A muffled groan was the only reply he got before they both drifted off into unconsciousness.

In their exhaustion, neither noticed that Shuuhei was no longer wearing his sleeping kimono. The teal-colored silk garment lay on the floor next to the bed, the seam on one side torn.

* * *

**If you've read "A Test of Faith", you probably know that this is the kimono that Renji mended. ;)**


End file.
